Blue
by Dr-J33
Summary: Part of a color themed Assassination Classroom collection. Isogai and Kataoka take the class to the beach to ease the stress of their earlier island trip. However their trip takes an unexpected turn and puts the class reps in serious trouble.


The beach was virtually empty except for a couple older visitors sunbathing when Class E arrived, led by Isogai.

"So why are we all here again?" Asked Sugino.

"Well after what happened on the island I figured we could all use a day to relax." Said Isogai.

"A day at the beach should take care of that." Added Kataoka.

"I'm not complaining!" Said Rio. "Free day at the beach."

"Wish there were more babes though." Said Okajima.

"Lets stop talking and start swimming!" Said Kurahashi.

"Right, lets go!"

Class E stormed the beach and within minutes everyone was happily doing something, be it swimming or sunbathing.

Kataoka was swimming in the water near Isogai, who held a small net and a bucket in his hand.

"Looking to catch dinner?" Asked Kataoka.

"Yeah, we're running low on goldfish so I need to improvise." Replied Isogai.

Kataoka sighed

"Not sure if you'll catch anything here." Said Kataoka. "At least not with everyone disturbing the water."

Kataoka gestured to Okajima and Yoshida, who were in an intense splash battle.

"I see your point..."

Karaoka looked to her left.

"Theres nobody over there." Said Kataoka.

"Yeah, maybe there will be some crayfish over there." Said Isogai.

Isogai made his way towards the calmer waters with Kataoka.

"Or maybe some clams... Or snails, been awhile since-"

Isogai flinched and fell over in the water.

"Isogai?!"

Isogai lifted his foot out of the water. There was a crab pinching his bug toe with its claws hanging from his foot.

"Are you alright?" Asked Kataoka.

"Yeah I'm alright." Said Isogai.

He pulled the crab off his foot and put it in the bucket.

"Its been awhile since I had crab."

* * *

Within an hour Isogai had managed to catch a good number of crabs.

"We'll be eating good for the week." Said Isogai with a smile on his face.

Kataoka was swimming nearby and smiled at her fellow class Rep.

"Glad that turned out well for hi-"

Thats when Kataoka saw two boys their age approaching Isogai.

"Wait, those guys go to our school."

The first pushed Isogai to the ground, knocking the bucket of crabs away in the process and the second glared at him.

"Whats this E-class trash doing on the beach?"

"Yeah who invited you anyways?!"

"Its a public beach..." Said Isogai. "I have a right to-"

The second boy picked Isogai up and shoved him face first into the water, holding him down. Isogai struggled and splashec to break free as Kataoka gasped in shock.

"Isogai!"

She swam towards the two. Once she hit shallow waters she got to her feet and ran at the two.

"Let him go!"

The other boy pushed Kataoka to the ground and grabbed her by the arms, effectively restraining her.

"Oh, another one."

The boy lifted Isogai out of the water. He gasped for air as the boys smiled.

"I think I know where to put this trash."

"Lead on."

The boys dragged them away from the main beach, not noticing an orange haired boy watching from the chaos of Class E's happy beach trip.

* * *

The boys dragged them to a nearby boat dock and threw them on the aging wood.

"Whats-"

One boy grabbed a nearby chain and wrapped it around both their arms.

"H-hey!"

"Nobody will notice them at the bottom of the sea."

"Ooh nice one!"

They each picked one of them up and prepared to toss them in.

"Stop!" Pleaded Kataoka. "This is too far! You can-"

Before she could finish they were both thrown into the water, weighed down by the weight of their chain.

* * *

They came to a stop at the sandy bottom. Both desperately held their breaths. Kataoka frantically tried to get loose from her chains.

"Come on..." She thought to herself.

She struggled more as she could feel her restrains coming loose. To any other person in Kataoka's position, they would be too scared and unprepared to even attempt escape. But Kataoka was a swimmer, she could hold her breath for a long perion of time and she could focus on the task at hand. Unfortunately Isogai lacked her level of lung capacity, meaning she had to hurry.

"Almost..."

With one final pull she wrenched her hands free and swam over to Isogai. His eyes were closed and his cheeks puffed out, holding in whatever air he could. Kataoka unraveled the chains from Isogai's arms and grabbed onto him before swimming upwards.

Kataoka swam at a hurried pace, but not her fastest as not to tire herself out. Isogai's face was turning redder by the second, unable to hold his breath for much longer. Kataoka looked up, she could see a faint light above, she estimated that she was about halfway there. Suddenly Isogai's mouth burst open, releasing pent up CO2 along with whatever air he had left. His eyes opened wide as water began to fill his lungs, thrashing about in Kataoka's grip,

She had to stop her swim upwards to get a better grip on him.

"He needs more air." Kataoka thought to herself. "But how-"

An idea passed through her mind. She had enough air in her lungs to reach the surface. If she could share that with Isogai...

"Well it worked in the movies." Kataoka thought to herself.

Not willing to waste any more time she grabbed Isogai's face and pressed her lips against his own. In shock he opened his mouth slightly, Kataoka did the same and she used the opportunity to gently exhale into Isogai's mouth. He stopped struggling and closed his eyes, confused as to what was happening but not complaining.

This continued until Kataoka felt that half her lungs were emptied and shut Isogai's mouth with her fingers. Isogai opened his eyes in confusion and Kataoka made a "zip your mouth" gesture, a way of telling Isogai not to open it, lest he loose more oxygen. He nodded, getting the message and let Kataoka tighen her grip before resuming their ascension.

* * *

When the two broke the water's surface, they both gasped for air and panted heavily, eyes closed as Kataoka felt around for something to grab. She felt a large floating object and pulled it towards the two of them. They rested against it and opened their eyes, chests rapidly expanding and contracting.

"You alright?" Asked Kataoka.

"Yeah, thanks." Replied Isogai. "By the way...what are we grabbing?"

The both looked down and immediately recognized their makeshift flotation device. It was one of the boys, out cold and floating in the water.

"There you two are."

They looked back up and saw Terasaka standing on the nearby dock.

"Come on I don't got all day." Said Terasaka. "Or do you wanna swim around some more?"

Terasaka helped the pair onto the dock. The saw Maehara and Okano on the dock standing near the other boy, who was also unconscious.

"Maehara?"

"I saw these guys take you away." Said Maehara. "Me and Okano followed them here and... Well-"

"They got caught and they were going in the water next." Interupted Terasaka. "Luckily I was following them and took care of those two bozos before these two bozos."

Terasaka pointed to Okano and Maehara.

"Ended up in the water with you two bozos."

"Well, thanks." Said Kataoka.

"Lets get back to the beach." Said Okano.

"Yeah, there was a girl in a sweet pink bikini I wanted to ask out." Added Maehara.

Okano conked him on the head and walked away with Terasaka following. Maehara rubbed his head and followed her.

Isogai and Kataoka smiled and started walking back towards the beach.

* * *

Isogai grabbed a crab off the ground and placed it in his bucket. It was sunset and he had spent a chunk of the day re-collecting crabs.

"That'll do it." Said Isogai.

Isogai saw Kataoka approaching him out the corner of his eye.

"Oh hey."

"Fuwa and Rio left to go home." Said Kataoka. "That means everyone has left."

"Just us then." Said Isogai.

Kataoka looked at the ground.

"A-About earlier... "

"You mean the kiss-"

"It wasn't a kiss." Said Kataoka, blushing. "It was underwater mouth to mouth."

"If you say so..."

Isogai smirked.

"Would you like that oxygen back?" Asked Isogai jokingly.

Kataoka blushed even harder and turned away from her fellow class rep.

"Keep it..."

Isogai looked at his bucket of crabs.

"Think I'll head home too." Said Isogai. "Can't wait to show my siblings what we're having for dinner."

"Yeah... I should get home too..."

They walked away from the blue sea, side by side.

* * *

 **This is the first in a series of color themed Assclass stories. Don't expect frequent updates like with my previous story, these will take some time.**


End file.
